Then the sun came out
by sue9292
Summary: Harry hates the rain, this is something his boyfriend is determined to change. HPDM


It was raining outside...again. Not that Harry was surprised. He hated the rain but in early November it was expected.

He stared forlornly out of the window and watched the garden be covered with sheet upon sheet of fine rain, slowly getting harder until Harry could barely see their willow tree only a few metres away outside the window.

Gazing down from the second floor window he sighed...remembering a time when he was younger.

_"I'n in charge tonight Potter, mum and dad said so before they went out! And I say that you sleep outside where you belong" Dudley Dursley yelled excitedly._

_He had a nine year old Harry by one of his old shirts and from lack of food and exhaustion from fighting Dudley a few minutes previously Harry could do nothing to stop himself being thrown out of the house into the back yard._

_"Dudley let me in!" Harry yelled hysterically as Dudley locked the door and left him to watch t.v._

_Harry looked around into the darkness, terrified, eyes wide._

_"Don't leave me out here alone" He whispered, he couldn't make his voice shout anymore._

_A crack of thunder rang through the silence, making Harry cower on the bench he had found near the door._

_He felt a drop of rain hit his forehead and looked skyward fearfully. He hated the rain and yelped as he saw a flash of lightening rake across the dark sky as it began to pour down all around him._

_In a matter of minutes Harry was soaked, shivering...and scared he'd actually die._

Harry shuddered violently and pressed his head against the glass.

Yes he definitely hated the rain.

He didn't turn round as he heard the door behind him open, knowing it could only be one person.

"I know you hate the rain love..." Draco's husky voice echoed through the small room as he came closer, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

Harry covered one of Draco's hands with is own and rubbed him thumb over it with a sigh.

"I have something planned Harry" Draco said in a sing song voice cryptically.

He knew Harry couldn't resist a surprise.

"A surprise...ooh what is it!?" Harry cried excitedly, all thoughts of the rain forgotten now.

Draco laughed and Harry turned round in his arms before starting to jump up and down on his heels.

"I want to know!" He whined, pouting. Draco smiled at his childishness and took his hand before leading him down stairs to the back door where they stood still, Harry's back to the rain outside.

"Your surprise is something I definitely think you'll like...just trust me." Draco said softly before pressing his lips to Harry's. The dark haired young man moaned, Draco used this to his advantage and pushed his tongue into his lover's willing mouth, ravaging it, he felt Harry's legs buckle and swept an arm around him keeping him up, his other moving past them to the door handle, he flung the door open and Harry tried to pull away at realising what was happening but Draco didn't give him the chance to protest as his lips found Harry's again.

"You're safe" He murmered against the dark haired boy's lips, he felt Harry relax slightly and took it as a very good sign.

Slowly he pressed against Harry, making him shuffle back a little until they were fully outside, the rain soaking their clothes. Draco pulled back only a little and whispered against Harry's lips huskily

"We're going to make a new memory of the rain for you. One I know you'll enjoy." He felt Harry shudder in anticipation and smiled slightly.

The rain kept coming and Draco knew that Harry was scared but he was going to make it his mission to make his boyfriend forget all about the rain.

Running a hand down Harry's torso Draco moved them so that Harry's back was pressed into the bark of their willow tree. Draco crushed Harry into it, eliciting a moan from the dark haired man, Pressing hard wet kisses into his lover's neck Draco fiddled with the buttons on those stupid jeans Harry insisted on wearing until they fell to the ground, along with his boxers.

Moving lower Draco's lips found a nipple and bit down through the soaking material of his shirt, Harry threw his head back and his knees buckled but he managed to stay standing.

Draco slowly, temptingly moved onto his knees, his eyes never leaving Harry's, by the looks of it he was well on his way to completing his mission.

He then proceeded to, without losing eye contact with Harry, do what he was second best at (the first would be a whole different story).

Soon enough Draco's mission was complete, Harry's legs finally fell from under him, something Draco was prepared for, catching his boyfriend the two slid to the ground, now with a warming and drying charm on them both as they watched the rain slowly stop, the sun came through the disappearing clouds.

Harry caught his breath and turned to the blonde Slytherin he loved so much, putting a hand to his cheek, he looked straight into those deep icy eyes

"Thank you." He said simply, nothing else was needed as Draco smiled back, putting their foreheads together.

And they both sat in silence, glad to have eachother and happy. Very happy.

**A/N well I didn't like it but I hope you readers did! **


End file.
